


Why does Mitama write haikus?

by Mimmininnin



Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: Mitama - Freeform, Poetry, tanka, this was so much fun to write haha
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-15
Updated: 2017-11-15
Packaged: 2019-02-02 21:30:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12734679
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mimmininnin/pseuds/Mimmininnin
Summary: Why does she write them?Why Haikus of all poems?Was it something elsethat inspired her to write?Maybe she knows why.(sets broken up for the convenience of the reader)





	Why does Mitama write haikus?

It happened one day  
Mitama took pen in hand  
And wrote a tanka  
And she wrote one more later  
And even more after that

She loved writing them  
It’s a shame they took so long  
She wrote and wrote more  
Day after day after day  
Night after night after night

People got worried  
Some don’t see her for a while  
Because she’s writing  
One day they got her to stop  
They tore her away from it

No writing all day  
It was akin to torture  
For our writer gal  
They took her to the ocean  
They went to see the tall trees

She saw everything  
She must have, she was so sure  
Hoshido was small  
The beauty so unrivalled  
By anything she could write

So she did not stop  
Determined to do justice  
To her home country  
She wrote more than before  
Honing her skills everyday

Concern for her grew  
She did not know of their love  
She just kept writing  
That was all she ever did  
She soon began to get sick

Sickly in her lonesome  
She found other’s love of her  
Quickly, she got well  
She did not hang up her brush  
Rather, she wrote more

She wrote about love  
She wrote about family  
She shared these poems  
she was connected once more  
But there was still one problem

Tankas took so long  
she had to spread love faster  
A solution came  
Haikus were quick and easy, yes  
Others could write them now too!

Her family wrote  
And all her friends wrote as well  
So she stopped tankas  
Her last one was the best one  
It’s not the one you read now!

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading  
> this was so much fun to write  
> it may not be a  
> real tanka, technically.  
> But hey, this was so much fun!


End file.
